Morytania (Series)
Morytania is a series of stories revolving around the realm of Morytania. All the stories have a dark theme to them and each story usually has an unexpected twist. There are only a few happy endings, with a strong stench of death looming over most stories. Characters The Villagers *Dirth *Edward *Luna *Tamron *Ernest The Vampyres *Lord Drakan *Vyarvin Stron *Necrosi Vernim *Varxan Drakosti The Others *The Wanderer *Swamp Spirit *The Deinoscorpio *The Shadow Rules for writing a story # All stories must be set in Morytania (no other locations allowed). # There must only be the characters listed above featured, no characters from another story series such as Time Fractures or role-plays. # No crossovers with other series. # If you wish to write a story, please mail Mr. Garrison with a brief plot synopsis and wait for a reply. # All Jagex rules apply, so no swearing (other than damn or crap). # If you wish to contribute any form of big change (i.e. kill off a main character in your story or include an important fact about a character), please ask first. #Please keep your story to a horror/drama genre, as that is the theme of the series. # Once you have been commisioned to create your story, please add a link to it on the story guide below using the same format as already used. #Please write all stories in past tense, unless it is a story synopsis on the story guide below. Volume One Welcome to Morytania Synopsis Down in a run down village in southern Morytania, there's a flicker of hope, for tomorrow is the day that villagers brave the swamps of Mort Myre in hope of escaping Morytania forever... Characters featured *Dirth *Edward *Luna *Tamron *The Wanderer *Ernest Story notes *First appearences of Dirth, Edward, Luna, Tamron, the Wanderer and Ernest. *The Deinoscorpio makes it first cameo appearance. Swamp Spirit Synopsis There's something strange happening in the swamps that only the Wanderer knows about, but what is it he is doing? Characters featured *Dirth *Edward *Luna *Tamron *The Wanderer *Swamp Spirit Story notes *First appearence of the Swamp Spirit. Infection Synopsis The virus that hit Mort'ton many years ago has mutated and become airborne, and its heading for the village... Characters featured *Dirth *Edward *Luna *Tamron *The Wanderer *Ernest *Mary Story notes The Drakan Effect Synopsis Castle Drakan stands high above Meiyerditch, which is under the control of Lord Drakan and his Vyrewatch, as is the rest of Morytania. Drakan is not content though, as he knows there are still some humans alive and hiding deep in the swamps, and he's intending to find them... Characters featured *Lord Drakan *Vyarvin Stron *Necrosi Vernim *Varxan Drakosti *Horace *Elle Story notes *First appearences of Lord Drakan, Vyarvin Stron, Necrosi Vernim, Varxan Drakosti and Elle. Murder in the Masses Synopsis As Dirth's past comes back to haunt him, trouble brews and a serial killer returns. Characters featured *Dirth *The Wanderer *Hirtho *Apoca Lypse *Tamron *Edward *Luna Story notes Dead Man Walking Synopsis A man known only to Dirth and the Wanderer arrives in Burgh de Rott, but the man died years ago, and his "death" hides a very dangerous secret... Characters featured *Dirth *Edward *Luna *Tamron *The Wanderer *Swamp Spirit *James *Ernest Story notes Operation Necrosis Synopsis History has been unearthed in Burgh de Rott, with powerful black magic being discovered. But they should have left history alone.... Characters featured *Dirth *Edward *Luna *Tamron *The Wanderer *Swamp Spirit *Deinoscorpio (first non-cameo or mention appearance) *The Shadow Story notes *The Shadow is first introduced. The Last Shanty Synopsis This is the last shanty they ever played... Characters featured *Dirth *Edward *Tamron *Luna *The Wanderer *Lord Drakan *Vyarvin Stron *Necrosi Vernim *Varxan Drakosti *Ernest *Elle *Frederick *Kennith *Harry *Alice Story notes *Burgh de Rott becomes the new residence of the Meiyerditch Myreque. *This is the first of an inter-season cliffhanger, continuing into Volume 2. =Volume Two (Under construction)= Only add stories up until Danger Below, as I need to add in an important alteration at the end of 5 and throughout 6. The Village That Burnt Synopsis The survivors remove themselves from the wreckage after Drakan's attack and begin to rebuild, but can they ever reclaim the lives they once had. Dirth meanwhile has to cope with both Burgh de Rott and the new arrivals from Meiyerditch... Characters featured *Dirth *Edward *Luna *Tamron *Elle *The Wanderer *Ernest (corpse) Story notes *Final appearence of Ernest. Descent Into Darkness Synopsis The Wanderer decides to take action against a monster of the swamps, but the stench of death looms in the air... Characters featured *Dirth *The Wanderer *Tamron *Deinoscorpio *The Shadow *Elle *Edward *Vampyre Story notes *First glimpse of the Shadow Goliath, which has been confirmed to be a recurring story arc. Dance of the Wisps Synopsis Entranced by the wisps, Luna follows them into the swamp. With Luna missing, The Wanderer cannot tell whether the wisps are friend or foe... Characters featured *Dirth *Edward *Luna *Tamron *Elle *The Wanderer Story notes Wolf in Man's Clothing Synopsis A mysterious, hairy, man appears at Burgh de Rott, and raises suspicions. But when the full moon rises, the man isn't even a man... Characters featured *The Wanderer *Dirth *Edward *Tamron *Elle *Luna *Fidel * Category:Story serials